Automatic noise-reduction (ANR) headsets typically include two earcups which are worn over ears of users to enhance or protect their hearing in environments, such as airplanes and construction sites, that have loud persistent noises. These headsets include ear speakers and ANR circuitry. The ANR circuitry senses sound in certain frequency ranges and attempts to cancel or suppress it by forcing the ear speakers to vibrate in opposition to it.
One problem that the present inventor recognized with some ANR headsets is that their performance can vary from person to person based on how well the earcups fit the head of a user. For example, some systems become unstable and oscillate during removal from the head of user and/or when subject to a tight fit against a user's head. The oscillations can be perceived by a user as high- or low-pitched noises, which can not only annoy the user, but also can suggest that the headsets are defective or poorly made.
Accordingly, the inventor has recognized a need for headsets that are more tolerant of user-fit variations.